Dance in the Stars
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Rukia ha vivido sus últimos cuatro años siendo el trofeo de la familia Kuchiki tras haberse manifestado por primera vez. Ichigo es parte de una familia de cazadores de lo que creen son dragones. Un encuentro en el que ambos se perdonaron la vida selló su destino, una huida en una noche de lluvia y un beso accidental hacen que algo dentro de él comience a despertar. *Firelight UA*
1. Thuban

¡Otro más para el Big Bang IchiRuki! Esta inspirado en el libro Firelight, de Sophie Jordan, este no es un copy paste, realmente estoy adaptando el libro. Los conceptos generales los trataré de incluir dentro del fanfic y no en notas, espero que pese a todo les agrade, yo amo este fic. Gracias a Inverse L. Reena, por ser mi beta con este fic :3 ¡Mil gracias!

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fanfic que me salió del alma._

* * *

 **Dance in the Stars**

.

Capítulo 1:

Thuban

.

Sentir el frío en su piel desnuda le resultaba reconfortante, como si este fuera lo más similar al calor de madre que jamás conoció, irónico por el contraste de temperaturas, pero las emociones eran demasiadas. Estaba muriendo por ahogarse en el éxtasis de volar una vez más.

No llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, para ser exactos hace no más de dos horas había podido hacerlo al lado de la comunidad, pero esto, esto era completamente distinto.

La idea de volar en soledad era tan atractiva como peligrosa, era romper una regla de oro y al mismo tiempo representaba la libertad que no podía tener. Sabía que volar era algo que no todas las creaturas eran capaces de hacer, que volar significaba tener un don que los humanos normales desearon por siglos, sabía que volar era libertad para sus congéneres.

Pero Rukia jamás se sintió libre mientras estuviera rodeada de ellos.

Tomo el riesgo, tal y como ya lo había decidido, y sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba. La tersa y pálida piel fue sustituida por la gruesa y aún más blanca piel de draki, y en ella los rasgos humanos comenzaron a desaparecer. Sus mejillas se afilaron y desplazaron sutilmente, y la respiración cambio junto a su nariz, que se proyecto hacia adelante, separándose del puente. Sus miembros se aflojaron y alargaron. Los huesos cambiaban de forma, tamaño y número, su coxis se convirtió en el inicio de una cola que sería larga y poderosa. Todo su ser sufría una metamorfosis lenta, como si su cuerpo tuviera miedo de romperse, como si estuviese midiendo cada paso.

Y con el surgimiento lento pero seguro de sus alas, Rukia estaba segura de que estaba a milímetros de la libertad verdadera, aunque solo fueran a ser unos pequeños instantes. Extendió sus alas, preparándose para elevarse en el cielo nublado de la mañana. Era más pequeña que un draki promedio, pero aún así resultaba intimidante si se ponía frente a un humano.

Quería confiar en que todo estaría bien, que no aparecerían cazadores porque habían estado a la redonda hace unos días y se habían retirado ya, y que si llegaban a aparecer su piel se confundiese con cualquier cosa.

Observó su piel de draki, ahora podía apreciarla mucho mejor gracias a los rayos del sol, sabiendo que era una falsa esperanza el no ser vista, su piel era aún más blanca que la de un draki de niebla, pero con pequeñas escamas lilas y celestes por aquí y por allá.

Aunque quizás ser atrapada por cazadores era mejor que enfrentar a los iracundos Cuarenta y Seis, del cual formaba parte su hermano mayor. Estaba rompiendo reglas, importantes reglas, pero la idea de volar sin presiones era demasiado para dejarla pasar.

¿Por qué le preocupaban los Cuarenta y Seis? Su draki era una bendición y una maldición.

Durante años fue ignorada, no era una niña especial en ningún sentido, Renji, su anteriormente gran amigo, destacaba mucho más para la familia de su hermano a pesar de ni siquiera formar parte de ella.

Y es que Rukia a veces podía ser muy retraída. Sin embargo, era bastante feliz pasando el tiempo al lado de Renji y sus amigos. Pero todo cambió cuando tenía doce años y se manifestó por primera vez.

Un pequeño pero majestuoso draki de color blanco estaba frente a todos. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de su nuevo draki de niebla, muy importante para la comunidad, pero al darse cuenta de lo que Rukia podía hacer quedaron endiosados. Estaban seguros que era la primera de su tipo en siglos, quizás en toda la historia: Una draki de hielo.

Y desde entonces Rukia se convirtió, para su desgracia, en el trofeo de la familia Kuchiki.

Cuidando sus movimientos, evaluando su conducta, prohibiéndole su libertad. Ella no era tonta, sabía que era lo que la mayoría de los integrantes de los Cuarenta y Seis querían hace con ella: Querían usarla para criar, tener más draki de su tipo, obviamente con quien ellos eligieran.

Y ese tipo era obviamente Renji, el draki de fuego, que se portaba fanfarrón y orgulloso de ser el segundo draki de ese tipo en generaciones. Había querido mucho a Renji, incluso quizás estuvo enamorada, pero el Renji de ahora no le gustaba para nada.

Extrañaba a su amigo, la vida simplona, y a veces, infantilmente, extrañaba su cabello negro; el blanco que tenía actualmente le seguía pareciendo algo extraño.

Pero esto era demasiado que pensar, y ella ya estaba lista para dejar la tierra cuyo césped alrededor de sus extremidades se había congelado.

Tomo impulso, y dejo todo atrás.

* * *

Si le preguntabas a Rukia Kuchiki que era mejor que Chappy el conejo, ella te diría que solamente las alturas ¿Y que más alto que el cielo?

Sentir el aire frío de la mañana correr por su piel, acariciándola con fiereza, al mismo tiempo de romperlo con la fuerza de sus alas era inigualable. Esta era verdadera libertad.

Se permitió dejar salir un suspiro que para los oídos de un humano hubieran sonado como un gruñido, algo alegre, pero aún así intimidante tomando en cuenta la criatura del que este salía.

Esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto, se suponía que tenía un plan en caso de que llegará a ocurrir un incidente desastroso, pero los planes no siempre pueden llevarse de la manera adecuada.

Estaba tan concentrada en sentir el viento que no se percató del ruido que causaban los motores de los automóviles todo terreno causaban, no hasta que sintió un ardor creciente en su ala izquierda.

Dirigió su vista hacia ella y vio como la delgada pero resistente membrana que se adhería a los huesos de sus alas tenía varias heridas, sin duda habían sido balas. No habían atravesado la membrana, le habían disparado desde demasiada distancia como para hacerle daño permanente.

Pero si el suficiente daño como para obligarla a descender.

No iba a poder volar el suficiente tiempo, y gastar energía en tratar de huir herida era algo demasiado ingenuo. Los helicópteros que definitivamente se acercaban tampoco la iban a dar un trabajo fácil.

Jadeando, asustada, sabiendo que no podría volver a su forma humana debido a esto último, Rukia trato de dirigirse hacia terreno alto, en dónde hubiera más probabilidades de que hubiera nieve y pudiera confundirse con ella.

Trató de escalar, puso sus garras delanteras en una roca e hizo fuerza con sus patas traseras, impulsándose para subir, antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, escucho demasiado tarde las hélices del helicóptero. Levantó la vista, y abrió los ojos violetas mientras una red caía encima de ella.

Cayó desde la roca, afortunadamente había quedado libre de la red debido a la caída. El golpe le hizo mucho daño en las costillas, sin embargo debería de levantarse. Tenía que levantarse y seguir corriendo.

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Se la llevarían como se habían llevado a Miyako y a Kaien?

Sabía que de estar en forma humana probablemente tendría pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero los draki no tenían glándulas lacrimales para hacerlo.

No le quedaba de otra más que tratar de esconderse ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde ocultar la blancura de su piel en el verde del bosque y el café de la tierra?

Su única esperanza era encontrar el río que no debía de estar lejos. No era un draki de agua, se suponía que era una variación porque aguantaba bien el estar sumergida en ella, pero no le iban a surgir branquias al tocar el agua y tampoco iba a durar mucho tiempo sin oxígeno, pero si se apresuraba podría ocultarse en el agua, en la cual era más probable que sus colores se confundieran que en la superficie, y esperar a que nadie la viese.

Saltó al agua, estaba muy fría, como era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que estaban en una montaña y no hacía mucho había acontecido la noche. Un draki común probablemente habría quedado paralizado por el shock de temperaturas, pero para Rukia la baja temperatura no era un problema, su incapacidad de respirar bajo el agua sí.

Volteó a todos lados, jadeante, con la esperanza de ver la manera de salvarse, como si fuera un regalo del cielo vio una pequeña cueva que desde la altura no se podía distinguir porque tenía una casada que la cubría como si se tratará de un velo. No iba a estar cómoda, pero era el suficiente espacio como para albergar su cuerpo. Nado hacia ella, sabiendo que esa era una esperanza de sobrevivir. Su esperanza.

Salió del agua, con su blanco cuerpo con gotas cayendo hacía la roca. Contuvo los jadeos, sabiendo que podían delatarla.

—Salto… ¡El dragón saltó al agua!— Rukia se estremeció, esperando que no la hayan visto entrar a la pequeña cueva.

— ¿Estas seguro? No puedo ver nada.

—Le vi saltar, de eso estoy seguro.

—No se veía como un dragón acuático, debe de estar allí.

—Podría haber volado…—Dijo una voz insegura, como si supiera que no era así.

—Imposible. Le di en el ala, por eso no a volado— Una voz femenina pero bastante socarrona le reclamo.

—Alguien debería de bajar—Rukia escucho silencio, y casi dejo salir el oxígeno que contenía en sus pulmones creyendo que se habían acobardado ante la idea de enfrentarse frente a frente con ella.

—Ni aunque me paguen bajo allá. El agua debe estar helada.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Acaso no hay hombres aquí? ¡Y se atreven a llamarse Quicys!— La misma (y ahora fastidiosa) voz femenina le gritoneo a sus compañeros. Rukia esperaba que ellos se negaran a entrar y la dejarán ir, solo por si acaso hizo que la temperatura del agua bajara uno o dos grados.

—Yo iré— Esta voz era una completamente diferente a lo que había escuchado. Una voz masculina que transmitía confianza y valor, le gustaba su voz. Si en otro momento hubiera escuchado aquella voz y la hubiera disfrutado, pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo. Él era la clase de cazador al que no quería enfrentarse: uno dispuesto a todo.

Si él bajaba estaba segura de que la vería. De eso no había duda. Escuchó como algo cayó al agua, y estaba convencida que apenas asomara la cabeza en el agua la descubriría.

Sus instintos se estaban apoderando de ella. Sintió como las gotas restantes en su cuerpo se congelaban.

— ¿Estás bien Ichigo?

— ¡Joder!... está fría — Rukia casi dejó salir una carcajada ante el comentario del cazador, pero tal y como predijo él comenzó a buscarla—, parece que hay una cueva detrás de la cascada. Voy a ver más de cerca.

—Ten cuidado Ichigo. Ser tan temerario podría costarte caro— La mujer agregó, medio preocupada y medio burlona al mismo tiempo. Rukia se preguntaba como esto era siquiera posible.

—No hay nadie mejor que Ichigo para rastrear, seguro va a encontrar al dragón.

Pero no era algo para ponerle atención por mucho tiempo, él estaba más y más cerca.

El agua a su alrededor comenzaba a cristalizarse producto de su miedo. Debía de controlarse, estaba respirando muy rápido y podía escuchar el estrepitoso latido de su corazón. Él volteó en su dirección, y por su mirada definitivamente le había visto.

— ¿Puedes ver algo Ichigo?

Rukia se encogió en su lugar. En este momento deseaba ser un draki visiocríptico, para poder confundirse con su medio; pero no, tenía que ser la preciada draki de hielo que solo puede congelar cosas para destruirlas. Estaba asustada por eso, no por él sino por lo que sabía que era capaz de hacer para salvarse, y sintió la poco natural sensación gas en su garganta y el dolor en los dientes debido a la sensibilidad ante el cambio de temperatura.

¿Realmente se atrevería? ¿De verdad podría hacerlo para salvarse a sí misma?

Rukia se contestó a sí misma: lo haría. Ella iba a vivir, sin importar que pasara, ella iba a ser quien sobreviviera. No había otra opción.

Sabía lo que el hielo le podía hacer a un ser vivo, sería una muerte terrible y dolorosa.

Se preparó, física y mentalmente. Iba a fingir estar indefensa para que el cazador se confiara y ella pudiera atacarlo con toda su fuerza.

Él atravesó la pequeña cascada, se paró frente a ella, no estaba segura de por qué se atrevió a acercarse tanto, quizás debido a que su tamaño no era tan intimidante, pero no iba dar marcha atrás.

Y entonces lo vio.

Vio su rostro, era aún un niño, era muy alto pero no podía ser mayor a ella, aunque por alguna razón sus rasgos le resultaban familiares. Ya tenía marcas en su entrecejo, probablemente debido a que mantenía demasiado tiempo su ceño fruncido, pero no podía ser mayor a ella. Su cabello estaba mojado, y el flequillo, que se pegaba a su frente, era de color un color tan peculiar que dudaba que fuera natural. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que terminó por derretir su corazón fue ver sus ojos.

Eran cafés, aunque bien podrían ser ocre, incluso podrían ser en realidad de tonalidad miel, no podía definirlos bien. Había serenidad en ellos, pero también allí estaba una chispa que por alguna razón le recordaban a los fuegos artificiales que vio con Hisana en su último año de vida.

No podía hacerlo.

Quizá esto era lo mejor, quizá por fin podría ser libre, quizá él fuera quien le daría lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Le vio directo a los ojos, estaba dispuesta a entregarse.

— ¡Pero qué hermosa!

Le sorprendió enormemente las palabras del muchacho, cuya voz se había endulzado. Él por alguna razón acercó su mano a su rostro, para después acariciarlo, como si ella no tuviera la capacidad de arrancársela de un mordisco. Alejó su rostro, sorprendida por sus acciones y confianza. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana definitivamente se hubiera sonrojado.

El vio la palma de su mano, algo de escarcha estaban allí, derritiéndose ante el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Estaba viendo su mano, algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ocúltate— él dio la media vuelta y se volvió a lanzar al agua, apenas sacó la cabeza del agua grito—, ¡no hay nada aquí! Estás alucinando.

— ¡Ja! Vas a hacer que Ichigo se resfrié, idiota. El abuelo va a estar molesto.

—Ya cállate Bambietta.

Aún escuchaba su corazón, y el desapareció de su mirada, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?


	2. Rastaban

**.:Mensajería:.**

 **Suiren15:** ¡Muchas gracias! Esta promesa significa mucho para mí, espero verte hasta el final ;)

 **Naomi KuranKiryuu:** Wow, no creí que llegara a tanto, estoy muy muy feliz. Espero poder verte hasta el final.

 **SuAries:** Me alegra que te guste y lo consideres de esa forma. He aquí la continuación, quizás algo tarde, pero aquí esta ya.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Aww no te sientas mal, los compromisos o el "al ratito" nos pasa a todos. Aunque la trama no es mía del todo por ser una adaptación, espero poder hacerlo de manera correcta y continuar aquí en este maravilloso fandom, haciéndolo crecer poco a poco.

 **Lorewabb:** Lo sé, me encanto escribir esa escena, aunque estaba algo molesta porque no encontraba el papel en que la había escrito, al final mezcle ambas versiones y me gusto aún más que la original. Espero cumplir con esa promesa.

 **Adre:** ¡Muchas gracias! Supongo que por OC te refieres al encuentro, admito que Ichigo con una chica ni muerto lo admitiría, pero fue algo así como cuando dices que un animal te parece hermoso, puesto que no tiene "conciencia" de lo que opinas de el, pero la estética humana lo considera de tal forma y no temes decirlo porque por considerar un animal hermoso no quiere decir que sientes atracción por este, e Ichigo como un tsundere jamás admitiría sentir atracción por una chica. Pronto estos dos se encontrarán de nuevo, y no será para nada igual que el primer encuentro.

 **Guest:** Hello! Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fanfic que me salió del alma._

* * *

 **Dance in the Stars**

.

Capítulo 2:

Rastaban

.

No volvió en si hasta que ya habían pasado quince minutos. Había sobrevivido.

No quiso salir aún así, escucho lo que parecían ser la última de las motocicletas que la estuvieron persiguiendo. Aún así no estaba dispuesta a salir, no mientras mantuviera su forma draki. Seguía demasiado asustada como para deshacer la manifestación.

Había sobrevivido, y eso era lo que importaba.

Respiro profundo, ella debía de poder controlarse perfectamente si quería salir de allí, aún sentía restos de aire frío en sus pulmones. Dejo lentamente atrás su manifestación, y su piel humana volvió a presentarse. En esta forma era un poco más propensa al frío pero definitivamente aguantaría.

Despacio entro al agua, estaba segura de que se había raspado los muslos al deslizarse sobre la roca, pero ignoro el escozor en su piel, y tan rápido como pudo salió de esta lo más cerca del punto en dónde debía estar su yukata y ropa interior.

Corrió desesperada, aún mojada y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos. Hubiera sido mucho más rápido como un draki, y sobretodo menos vergonzoso, pero no podía exponerse de nuevo.

La encontró debajo de los arbustos en que la había dejado, y así de mojada como estaba se la puso apresurada. Se dejó caer, recargando su espalda contra uno árbol que daba poca sombra, por fin aliviada y sabiendo que por ahora no habría consecuencias. Pero lo pensó demasiado pronto.

— ¿Rukia?— no quería abrir los ojos, no llevaba ni diez minutos en esa posición en la que estaba tan a gusto, al mismo tiempo de que trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas—, ¡Rukia!— le levantaron en el aire y su cuerpo fue sacudido. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que Renji tenía sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndole algo de daño.

—Suéltame Renji— lo empujo suavemente, contrastando con la brusquedad del hombre de cabellos rojos.

—Basta ya Renji. Estás haciendo una escena.

Esta vez reacciono bruscamente ante la voz de su hermano, Byakuya, le amaba profundamente pero siempre sentía un pequeño temor ante su frialdad, la única que no era capaz de suportar.

Y allí estaban junto él, su mayor temor: Los Cuarenta y Seis.

Se apartó de Renji, no quería estar cerca de él en este momento de vulnerabilidad. Trató de acomodar sus ropas y cabello para que pareciera que simplemente nado en el lago y no que fue victima de una persecución. Si tenía suerte sus dotes actorales le servirían de algo.

—Nii-sama… ¿Ocurre algo?

—Creo que somos nosotros los que deberíamos de preguntarte, Rukia-chan.

Y allí estaba presente Gin Ichimaru, de unos cuantos integrantes de los Cuarenta y Seis presentes justamente tenía que estar él allí. Trató de ponerse la mascara fría que aprendió en la enorme casa que creció y meterse dentro del personaje, pero por la manera en que la miraban se dio cuenta de que de nada serviría. Ellos ya lo sabían.

—Rukia, retírate. Nosotros determinaremos cual será tu castigo por romper de nuevo las reglas. No seremos tan condescendientes esta vez.

La voz profunda de su hermano casi le hizo temblar, sabía que no haría absolutamente nada para reducir su castigo. La última vez la obligaron a trabajar en la preparación de los pescados que los draki de agua se encargaban de brindar, teniendo que sacar las entrañas del cuerpo y cortar las cabezas, y sobretodo aguantando el hedor nauseabundo que la acompañaba hasta que usaba los más penetrantes jabones y perfumes. Fueron tres meses algo pesados, no insufribles, pero mezclados con la escuela y las clases de caligrafía, kendo, danza tradicional e ikebana que ni siquiera quería tomar, pero que la familia Kuchiki le obligaba a tomar, era bastante exhaustivo.

—Nii-sama, deseo quedarme y afrontar mi castigo—No era una buena idea irse. Si ese fue un castigo "leve" no sabía que esperar esta vez, pero la mirada que le dirigió su hermano la hizo titubear—, si usted esta de acuerdo.

—Renji, llévate a Rukia.

—Vamos Rukia— De inmediato le respondió como si fuera un perro que le debía obediencia a su hermano, detestaba eso profundamente ¿Dónde había quedado ese Renji orgulloso? Sintió como la tomo por el brazo, tratando de jalarla, sabiendo que no debían de molestar a Byakuya, no importaba que tan inmutable se viera. Su hermano nunca había sido violento con nadie que se hubiese dado cuenta, pero era bien sabido que su hermano era entre los draki ónix uno de los mejores, que de por si eran los que tenían más fuerza y velocidad. Quizás Renji y sus llamas podría pelear contra él, pero no era un escenario que el draki más joven estuviera dispuesto a crear y por eso era tan sumiso, y sinceramente Rukia tampoco quería verlo.

Aún así no estaba dispuesta a darle a Renji el creer que podía controlarla a su antojo, de que pensara que el podía dirigirla. El no era su dueño. Por eso de nuevo se soltó de él y alentó el ritmo de su andar para no ir a su lado.

—No pueden hacer eso. Apenas es una niña.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ukitake.

Rukia se detuvo, esa fueron las voces de Ukitake y Unohana.

—Rukia-chan ha cometido demasiadas irresponsabilidades y errores en su vida. Tu mismo eres testigo de ello—Y esa era la venenosa voz del hombre de sus pesadillas, Ichimaru— Nadie puede olvidar esa fatídica noche.

Oh, cuanto daría por olvidar esa noche.

—Aún así es demasiado drástico.

—Un castigo drástico para una conducta que ya parece incorregible. Quizás así por fin entienda— Esa voz no la conocía, debía de ser uno de los treinta y tres integrantes del consejo que siempre se mantenía bajo tierra. Nunca le agradaron esas personas, decidían por sus vidas y ni siquiera convivían para tener una idea de a quienes estaban juzgando, los trece que se mantenían en la superficie al menos tenían un conocimiento básico de cada miembro de la comunidad.

—Rukia… ¿Qué haces? No puedes quedarte aquí.

Reanudo su caminar, al parecer Renji no había escuchado nada. Ahora no podría terminar de escucharlos y se quedaría con la duda de cual era el castigo tan grave, no era raro que Ukitake intercediera por ella, ¿Pero Unohana? Ella no era precisamente cruel, pero no le tenía el más mínimo afecto y solía quedarse callada para mostrar aprobación en las decisiones.

Camino pero sintió un calor nada agradable en sus hombros, desde que se manifestó por primera vez este era sinónimo de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ahora realmente temía por exactamente cual sería su castigo.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación, que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mansión Kuchiki, y aunque aún era bastante temprano, estaba demasiado cansada debido a todo el esfuerzo que puso para evitar ser capturada por los cazadores.

Durmió bastantes horas, soñando con esa persecución y que era lo que se suponía que le pasaría si el muchacho llamado Ichigo no le hubiera perdonado la vida. La comunidad sabía que los draki eran llevados ante los enkros, sin embargo, no tenían idea de que era lo que hacían con sus compañeros cativos. Nadie jamás volvía. Era escalofriante pensar que era lo que les podrían haber hecho.

—Rukia…—Ella sintió como alguien le removía—Rukia, despierta.

Abrió los ojos, bastante desorientada.

— ¿Ukitake-san? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vamos Rukia, tienes que irte.

— ¿Qué?

—Juushiro, rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo— Kyoraku también estaba allí ¿Qué era lo que querían?

—Rukia, escúchame— el hombre de largos cabellos se mordió el labio, como no sabiendo la manera de decirle las cosas de la manera correcta—, tienes que irte, te van a hacer mucho daño. Más del que tú podrías creer. Tienes que irte.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Y Nii-sama?

—Tengo que cuidar de ti Rukia, si Byakuya no lo hace yo lo haré— Rukia sabía bien eso, y la tristeza le invadió por un instante—. No esperes más, prepara tus cosas, lamentó decirte que no puedes llevar mucho.

Se levantó rápido de la cama, que le dijeran que tenía que huir era algo raro, pero conocía a Ukitake, y confiaba en él. Aún mantenía las ropas que tenía en la mañana, comenzó a recoger algo de ropa y artículos personales, los puso en una mochila.

Estuvo a punto de ir a donde estaban ambos hombres, justo en la gran ventana que llevaba al jardín de la mansión, cuando recordó su más preciada posesión. Ese viejo peluche de Chappy el conejo, lo abrazó contra si, regañándose a si misma por casi dejarlo allí.

La niebla era bastante espesa, probablemente gracias a Ukitake, apenas y podía ver lo que estaba frente a ella, sin embargo, logro encontrarlos a ambos, con la mochila en sus espaldas y el conejo en brazos, sin saber exactamente a donde la iban a llevar.

A las afueras del jardín se encontraba Nanao, con unas llaves en mano, se las entregó apenas la vio. Rukia le miró sorprendida, sabiendo que implicaba esa acción,

—A unos cuantos metros está mi auto, llévatelo.

—Pero…—Nanao hizo un gesto que claramente le decía que no dijera nada, Rukia sabía manejar, bastante bien, pero no esperaba que le estuviesen pidiendo que se fuera de la comunidad completamente sola. No conocía a nadie más—, Ukitake-san… ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?

La mirada del hombre se suavizo, parecía más relajado ahora que ya veía que Rukia estaba fuera de la casa.

—No te preocupes Rukia, ya hay alguien que te esta esperando en Karakura, tan sólo acude a esta dirección— Le entregó un pedazo de una hoja de papel perfectamente doblado.

¿De verdad se estaba yendo completamente sola a otro lugar?

—Pero yo…

—Rukia, se que esto va a ser difícil, pero esto es por tu bien. Sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño ¿Verdad?— Ella asintió, lo sabía perfectamente, él la apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo—Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes volver a hablar con alguien de la comunidad, tienes que esconderte si llegas a ver a alguien— Asintió de nuevo, ahora algo preocupada ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellos si los descubrían? No se atrevió a preguntarle. Él tan sólo sonrió—, por fin vas a ser libre Rukia. Ahora corre.

Corrió y sintió pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer, mojando ligeramente su cuerpo. Corrió hasta llegar al auto de Nanao, abrió la puerta y encendió el auto. Comenzó su camino, sabiendo que tendría que pasar por la puerta principal, en dónde la draki de niebla más fuerte de todas estaba, Shirayuki.

Estaba ella allí, afuera de su casa, regando sus flores como todas las noches, tan elegante y hermosa como siempre. La mujer sonrió ligeramente, parecía saberlo todo. Hizo que la niebla fuera ligeramente más espesa, y Rukia abrió la gran puerta de metal, volvió al auto y aceleró sin volver para cerrar la puerta ni para volver a ver una vez más el lugar donde creció.

Habiendo recorrido algunos kilómetros fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había roto otra regla, quizás la más importante: No abandonar la comunidad sola. Apoyó la cabeza contra el volante del auto, aguantándose la angustia de este cambio, ¿Acaso lo que había hecho era lo correcto? ¿Ukitake realmente estaba siendo sincero? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Fuera como fuera no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

Se dejo embargar por las emociones, y el volante comenzó a tener una ligera capa de escarcha. No iba a llorar, ella era más fuerte que esto. Suspiro al ver la lluvia caer, al parecer le gustaba acompañarla cuando le pasaban estas situaciones: Cuando se sentía más triste. Queriendo dejar esos recuerdos, observó el papel que le había entregado Ukitake, lo desdoblo con cautela, como si temiera que estuviera en blanco, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que la casi perfecta caligrafía indicaba que no iba a llegar a una casa.

— ¿La tienda de Urahara?

* * *

Y el cambio para Rukia comienza, y va rumbo a Karakura ¿Con quién creen que se encontrará? Creo que es bastante obvio.

Solo por si quieren saber, trece de los Cuarenta y Seis son los capitanes que tenía la Sociedad de Almas al inicio de Bleach, a excepción de Hitsugaya, que aún es un niño que no se ha manifestado. Dentro de los treinta y tres drakis restantes son en su mayoría miembros de la familia Kuchiki que buscan maneras de controlar a Rukia para que ella haga lo que ellos quieren.


	3. Eltanin

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **Suiren15:** De hecho si fue un capítulo corto, espero que esta vez creo que lo compensé este. Y pues... Ichigo y Rukia se encontrarán en este capítulo, aunque no de manera tan expectacular como antes.

 **Emman214:** Thank you! Sorry for being so late, and sorry I don't have a schedule.

 **FlynnChan:** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **nidiajakmo:** Muchas gracias, espero no haber tardado tanto :(

 **Lorewabb:** Jajaja ni yo sabría explicar porque me pareció flojo, simplemente no encontré la manera de como arreglarlo. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 **Andre:** De hecho si es una historia moderna jaja trataré de incluir un glosario, si hay alguna palabra con la que tengas dudas, pregúntame por MP o con los reviews.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Emy Nightray, que me envió un dibujo que hizo inspirada en este fic, ¡lo amo con toda el alma! Muchas gracias, es tan bonito saber que has inspirado a alguien a crear algo tan bonito.

* * *

 **Dance in the Stars**

.

Capítulo 3:

Eltanin

.

Continuó con el viaje que le tomo menos de lo que esperaba debido a que piso más el acelerador, producto de la ansiedad que sentía ante la idea de que alguien pudiera estar siguiéndola y obligarla a regresar y tomar el castigo del que Ukitake le había ayudado a huir.

¿Qué cosa tan grave podrían estar maquinando para matar su espíritu libre?

No iban a matarla, no iban a perder a su preciada draki de hielo, eso la familia Kuchiki no lo iba a permitir, sin embargo se le revolvía el estomago pensando en que rayos le podían hacer.

Llegó a Karakura cuando ya eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba con algo de sueño, pero aún podía aguantar hasta llegar a la tienda del tal Urahara. Se preguntaba que clase de draki podía ser él.

Más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse para preguntar, pero al final llegó. Por fuera la tienda le recordaba vagamente a su antigua casa, no por la apariencia, sino por el olor de las paredes de madera.

— ¡Bienvenida Kuchiki-san!

Urahara era un hombre… extraño. Vestía con un kimono de color verde, y tenía un característico sobrero de color blanco y verde. Era rubio, con barba de unos cuantos días, por su color de cabello intuyo que era un draki visiocríptico. Usaba las tradicionales sandalias japonesas y un abanico blanco. Urahara era extravagante, pero le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí— Abrió la puerta de una habitación. Rukia esperaba escuchar un "hasta…", no porque creyera que este hombre totalmente desconocido se quisiera deshacer de ella, sino porque esperaba que le dijera que algún día podría volver a la comunidad—, vamos, no seas tímida.

Dijo Urahara tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda, pero no lo logró aún así. Ella entró, era una habitación cómoda, pequeña comparada a la que tenía en la mansión Kuchiki, pero Rukia nunca había sido de las que le importará eso. Tenía un pequeño ropero, una cama individual, y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Era muy simple, pero Rukia no necesitaba nada más.

—El baño esta allá— Apuntó hacia el final del pasillo, había más habitaciones, se preguntaba si hospedaba a más personas.

—Muchas gracias, Urahara-san— acompañó sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia

—No hay nada que agradecer. He arreglado las cosas, el lunes inician tus clases.

— ¿Eh?— eso no se lo esperaba.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, no puedes andar en el mundo humano sin asistir a un instituto. Es necesario— Rukia asintió y notó como Urahara se relajaba mientras le sonreía amigablemente—, te hará bien tener amistades de tu edad.

Rukia asintió, lo que el tendedero no sabía es que ella tenía muchas dificultades para hacer amigos, nunca tuvo la habilidad de hacer amigos.

—Te dejo para que te instales Kuchiki-san.

El hombre cerró la puerta bastante alegre, y Rukia trató de pensar en como sería su vida de allí en adelante.

* * *

—Muchachos, tenemos aquí a su nueva compañera Yuzuki Rukia, sean amables con ella y traten de apoyarla para que se ponga al corriente con las clases ¿De acuerdo?— Rukia observó como asentían, un chico de cabello castaño asintió enérgicamente mientras le brillaban los ojos mientras la examinaba de una manera que no le agradó para nada, estuvo a punto de jalar su falda para que se mostraran menos sus piernas, jamás había usado algo tan corto— Yuzuki-san puedes sentarte junto a Inoue Orihime.

Apuntó hacia el banco donde estaba una chica de cabello naranja muy brillante, que le sonreía al tiempo que le indicaba que se acercara. Antes de dirigirse a ella, Rukia vio ahora más claramente los diversos rostros de sus compañeros, estaba bastante abrumada, nunca había estado en un aula con tantos alumnos en ella.

En la comunidad, aunque no era precisamente pequeña, no tenían más de veinte personas en un salón de clases. ¡Aquí había cerca de cuarenta!

Había pensado que la mejor manera de no destacar era ser una chica promedio, quería evitar ser una marginada, no había convivido mucho con humanos, pero de acuerdo a lo que había visto en películas de humanos, siempre había alguien que le gustaba molestar a quienes no tuvieran amigos. No era porque tuviera miedo de que le hicieran daño, ella podía defenderse, pero el instinto de draki podían obligarla a hacer cosas que no debía hacer, manifestarse en la escuela preparatoria de Karakura no era prudente. Por lo tanto, Rukia decidió que sería una persona que actuaría con amabilidad y dulzura, esa clase de personas solían agradar a la mayor parte de la sociedad.

Orihime no se veía como una mala persona, quizás ella sería la primera compañera con la que trataría de entablar amistad. Le sonrió antes de sentarse, y después trató de poner la mayor cantidad de atención a la clase, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la comunidad.

Terminó la clase y escuchó murmullos en los pasillos, estaban hablando de si el color de su cabello sería natural. Algunos decían que sí, debido a que sus pestañas también eran blancas, y Rukia no sabía si sentirse alagada por aquellos que decían que era muy hermoso, o incomoda porque estuvieran hablando de ella. No es como si les fuera a decir que escuchaba sus cuchicheos, un humano normal probablemente no podría tener esta capacidad auditiva.

Sentía algo de náuseas y las mejillas calentársele, y la mejor manera de sentirse mejor era escalar, la altura que el árbol le ofrecía le recordaba a estar volando; con los humanos no ayudaría mucho, pero ella no era para nada humana. Estar en Karakura era bueno para ella, o más bien para su draki; había escuchado historias de drakis que al cumplir la mayoría de edad salían para hacer su viaje de auto exploración, y muchos regresaban como drakis extintos.

Un draki extinto podía ser alguien que no se manifestó durante la pubertad, y nunca lo hará; también se le llamaba así a aquellos que escogieron como destino un lugar árido, lejos de la frescura de las montañas por demasiado tiempo, muriendo su draki en el proceso.

Rukia se sentía segura, el clima de Karakura no era tan fresco como el de las montañas, eso para bien o para mal definitivamente mantendría vivo a su draki. Ella nunca lo dejaría morir.

Respiro hondo, tratando de aspirar algo similar al aire fresco que había en su antiguo hogar, pero obviamente allí no estaba.

— ¡Yuzuki-san! ¿Por qué no bajas de allí?

Orihime la veía desde abajo, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, acompañada de otras de sus compañeras de clase, todas se veían con buenas intenciones. No lo pensó mucho y bajo sin mucho cuidado de la gran rama, cayendo de pie como siempre. Las muchachas la vieron algo sorprendidas, excepto Orihime, que parecía demasiado entusiasmada con ella.

—Yuzuki-san, comamos todas juntas.

El significado de la comida era igual para drakis y humanos, era un momento para compartir. En la familia Kuchiki antes de haberse manifestado normalmente no la incluían en las comidas, al ser adoptada no la consideraban digna de sentarse con ellos, pero cuando se manifestó por primera vez, las hijas de las parientes lejanos de Byakuya empezaron a tratar de entablar amistad acompañándola en sus comidas. Ninguna logró mucho. Rukia estaba feliz de poder estar sentada entre ellas, y pensar que al parecer estas chicas tenían intenciones genuinas, a pesar de mantener silencio mientras todas hablaban acaloradamente de su fin de semana, si supieran que acababa de huir de casa.

—Escuche que Kurosaki volvió a tener una emergencia familiar y por eso a estado faltando.

La chica de cabello negro y corto, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Tatsuki, dejó salir un suspiro cansino.

—Claro, "emergencia" —acentuó con un leve desdén la palabra—. Es muy molesto que la familia de la madre de Ichigo mienta para llevárselo de cacería.

A Rukia se le salió todo el jugo sin querer por la impresión del comentario, las chicas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, había escuchado muy bien el nombre de Ichigo, el joven que le salvó la vida, y si bien podría haber muchos con ese nombre ¿Acaso no sería mucha coincidencia que este tuviera familia cazadora?

Se limpio con una servilleta la boca, y dibujo en su cara la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, si le preguntaran cual de las clases que le obligaron a tomar era buena, podía decir orgullosa que esa era actuación.

—Lo siento, es que me causo algo de gracia que un varón tuviera el nombre de "Ichigo" tomando en cuenta que es una palabra usada para referirte a las fresas.

—Yo también de niña me reí de su nombre— Tatsuki adopto una expresión burlona, y se relajo en su lugar en el césped, pero terminó frunciendo el ceño—, soy amiga suya desde que somos pequeños, se que no le gusta cazar, pero lo obligan a participar porque tiene don para rastrear.

—Yo no le llamaría don a poder encontrar animales y llevarlos a su muerte— la chica de cabello corto y castaño comentó algo tímida, a ella si la recordaba, se llamaba Michiru sospechaba que no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas.

—Deberías ver la casa de su abuelo, cabezas de animales y pieles por todos lados. Algunos de sus familiares ya hasta son taxidermistas.

— ¿Pieles?

—Si, aunque su abuelo parece tener una especie de obsesión con los reptiles, tienen demasiadas.

Rukia sintió ese calor amenazante ¿Serían esas pieles de draki?

—Los reptiles son bonitos— El resto de las chicas se le quedaron viendo con una expresión interrogante, y Orihime decidió continuar hablando—, tienen pieles muy bonitas, son animales que suelen ser elegantes y tienen unos ojos misteriosos.

—Apuesto que si vieras uno de frente te echarías para atrás— la chica de cabello largo y negro llamada Ryo agregó muy segura de lo que decía.

— ¡No te preocupes Orihime-chan! ¡Yo voy a cuidar de ti!— la chica pelirroja de lentes se abalanzo sobre la mencionada, abrazando sugestivamente sus pechos

— ¡Aléjate de ella Chizuru!

Y como si nada Tatsuki le dio un buen golpe a la pelirroja, y ella cayo en el césped quejándose por el golpe.

—Ahora háblanos de ti, Yuzuki-san— La chica de cabello corto le hablo sin pena, al parecer era muy confianzuda.

— ¿Eh?— Pestañeo confundida, pero entendió que obviamente debía de hablar de ella— Vengo de un pueblo lejano, en un templo, mi hermano mayor decidió enviarme aquí con uno de nuestros tíos porque quiere que me adapte al ritmo de vida de la ciudad.

—Pues se ha equivocado, Karakura no es precisamente una ciudad— Tatsuki tras corroborar que su compañera estuviera bien se sentó.

Rukia se removió de su lugar, algo incomoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Esta más llena de personas, en dónde yo vivo la población es mucho menor— dejó de moverse, ahora un poco mejor— quizás tenga planes de enviarme a estudiar a Tokyo y mi estancia aquí sea una especie de entrenamiento.

Con eso al parecer fue suficiente acerca de su permanencia, le preguntaron otras cosas como sus gustos y su cumpleaños, nada que le causara inquietud.

Aunque sin duda alguna extrañaba las montañas que habían sido su hogar, tener este nuevo comienzo en Karakura con personas que al parecer genuinamente querían ser sus amigas no era para nada desagradable.

* * *

Rukia volvió a casa a pie, había sido un día bastante agradable, no iba a decir que ya tenía amigas, pero este podía ser el inicio de verdaderas amistades. Le agradaban bastante Tatsuki y Orihime.

Entró a su nueva casa, afuera estaba Jinta jugando con su bat, y Ururu en la cocina, seguramente la había dejado sola haciendo la comida. Le causaba mucha ternura esta niña, siempre tenía una expresión triste y en cierta forma le recordaba a si misma cuando era niña. Se puso el delantal para ayudar a la niña.

— ¿Qué vamos a preparar hoy, Ururu?

La niña agacho la mirada, Rukia no sabía cuales eran las circunstancias por las cuales los niños había terminado al cuidado de Urahara, pero sabía que él cuidaba de ellos bastante bien.

—C-curry.

—Que bien— Rukia trató de animar a la niña—, se me da bastante bien el curry.

—El arroz esta casi listo— la niña susurro.

— ¿Quieres que corte la carne?

La niña asintió, Rukia esperaba poder llevarse bien con ella.

* * *

Después de la cena, le tocaba ayudar con la tienda de Urahara, no se quejaba, era relativamente sencillo, además de que tanto Ururu como Tesai le ayudaban. El hombre no le iba a pagar mucho, pero Rukia se conformaba con tener un techo donde poder hospedarse.

Cenaron juntos, pero Rukia rápidamente abandonó la cocina apenas terminó de lavar los platos. Mentiría si dijera que estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola, mañana tendría escuela de nuevo. Cuando ya se había puesto el pijama, escucho como tocaban la puerta.

— ¿Estas despierta, Kuchiki-san?—abrió la puerta un poco, Urahara le saludó con una sonrisa amable—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El levantó la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos y se la entregó. Rukia tomo la caja de color plata, y ya sabía lo que había dentro, le había susurrado alegre, pero no por eso dejo de maravillarse. Era pequeña, algo irregular, pero aún así la amatista ahora en su poder era muy bonita.

—Se que debes de estar acostumbrada a observar grandes y hermosas joyas en la familia Kuchiki, pero...

—Es… preciosa.

—Me alegro que te guste— el hombre se quitó el sombrero para verla a los ojos—, porque es un regalo.

— ¿Qué?— ella levantó la vista, incrédula por sus palabras— No puedo aceptarla.

Cerró la caja, y prosiguió a entregársela. Las piedras preciosas para los draki no tenían un valor material, más bien estas eran como un alimento espiritual. Su especie estaba tan compenetrada con la energía de estas, al punto de poder detectarlas bajo la tierra, sospechaban que esta era la principal razón por la que eran cazados como bestias.

—No puedes decirme que no, además, no trajiste ninguna contigo, en esta habitación no hay ninguna gema. Recuerda que un draki sin una gema es un draki muriéndose de hambre.

—Pero…— el hombre la miró severo, y supo que no iba a poder negarse. Sonrojada, hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias, Urahara.

Ella le sonrió, realmente estaba feliz, esta era su primera gema. Las que habían pertenecido a su familia le fueron entregadas a la familia Kuchiki cuando su hermana se casó con Byakuya. Cuando una mujer se casaba con un varón noble técnicamente se despedía de su tesoro familiar, por lo que al ser adoptada solo podía acceder a gemas con permiso de mayores. Rukia nunca tuvo un tesoro familiar ¿Sería este el comienzo del propio? Realmente le emocionaba la idea.

—Descansa Kuchiki-san.

La puerta se cerró y Rukia se arrojó a la cama sonriendo, con la amatista aún en la caja. Se quedó dormida pensando en que el día de mañana buscaría un cordel y lo ataría a la amatista para tenerla siempre consigo y no perderla nunca.

* * *

Despertó feliz, al parecer la presencia de una gema para ella misma le hacía mucha más falta de la que pensaba. No quería separarse de ella, apenas y estuvo vestida con su uniforme tomo su mochila y corrió hacía la habitación de Ururu, quien seguramente ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días Ururu.

—Buenos días Kuchiki-san— la niña estaba aún en su pijama, quizás vino demasiado pronto.

—Disculpa si te molesto, ¿pero de casualidad no tienes un cordel o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Urahara te ha dado una gema?— ella entro a su cuarto y tomo de la mesita de noche un collar con lo que parecía ser un cuarzo de color rosa— Él dice que cada draki debería de tener una gema consigo, a mí me regalo un cuarzo y a Jinta un jaspe rojo.

—Es muy lindo.

La niña pareció darse cuenta de que había olvidado la petición de Rukia, y dejó la puerta abierta dándole a la muchacha la impresión de que se le permitía entrar en la habitación. Ella entró, pero mantuvo la distancia para que la niña buscará cómoda el cordel. Después de remover en dos cajones, encontró lo que buscaba. Ururu sacó un carrete de un cordel de color negro, la niña se lo entregó junto a unas tijeras para que dejarla escoger la longitud del collar midiendo el hilo con su cuello. Una vez que Rukia decidió que lo quería lo suficientemente largo como para que no fuera visto, no quería llamar la atención de sus compañeros con una gema. Los humanos no son como los draki, no quería arriesgarse de si alguno de ellos quisiera robarle su amatista.

—Me permites tu gema— dijo Ururu mientras cortaba el hilo un poco más largo de lo que Rukia lo quería.

Rukia entregó la pequeña amatista, la niña de ojos tristes observó admirada la gema, y poco después comenzó a enredar el cuarzo violeta. Un humano seguramente le hubiera tratado de modificar por la estética, pero para los drakis esto era como la estuvieran mutilando. Era perfecta tal y como estaba, no debían de tratar de cambiarla.

Se la entregó y Rukia feliz se la colocó en el cuello.

—Muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—la niña le sonrió sinceramente—, debes apresurarte o no vas a alcanzar a desayunar.

—Me voy ya, Ururu. Despídeme de Urahara y Jinta.

— ¿Pero y el desayuno?

—No te preocupes por eso—ella se colocó el saco gris del uniforme mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal—, me tengo que ir.

Ururu tan sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de que pudiera despedirse propiamente, sonrió para sí misma, tener a otra presencia femenina en la casa era bueno.

* * *

Llegó con bastante anticipación, justo como le gustaba hacer también en su antiguo colegio, era la manera de evitar las miradas, anteriormente porque juzgaban cada uno de sus movimientos, hoy porque al parecer despertaba una especie de admiración entre los humanos, pese a esto, no le gustaba ser vista, quería ser una más en el montón. Llegó a su lugar y se sentó, el salón de clases estaba vacío, saco uno de los cuadernos que le había dado Urahara sin fijarse cuál de todos era y busco en su lapicera el más adecuado para su propósito. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dibujar algo, sobre todo porque había dejado de sentir la misma felicidad por hacerlo. Esperaba que esta volviera a aparecer.

Comenzó a trazar líneas delicadas, relajada, le gustaría tener aquí los marcadores que había dejado en su antigua habitación, pero les había olvidado completamente al momento de partir. Aún así le gustaba como estaba quedando el conejo aunque no tenía nada de color ¿Quizás debería usar la pluma azul? No, así estaba bien.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, les saldo con su misma voz dulcificada y una sonrisa ahora más honesta. Orihime le sacó del salón apenas entro, dijo algo acerca de una emergencia, pero le incomodo un poco la facilidad con que ella la jaló. Al final resulto que la chica estaba preocupada porque Tatsuki ya se había tardado en llegar. Cuando la encontraron, regresaron al salón de clases tranquilas porque aún tenían unos diez minutos, y apenas regresaron al aula lo primero que los ojos de Rukia captaron fue el brillo de una cabellera naranja.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿A dónde te llevaron esta vez?— Rukia se quedó paralizada cuando el muchacho dejo la conversación con Sado para girarse a ver a Tatsuki.

—Me llevaron cerca de la prefectura de Yamana…

Era él. Definitivamente era él. El mismo joven que le perdonó a ella la vida y al que ella le perdonó la suya.

Y al parecer él también se había dado cuenta ¿O por qué razón se había quedado callado mientras sus ojos le veían intensamente? Si, debió de haberla reconocido por el color de sus ojos, quizás estos cazadores fueran conscientes de que podían transformarse en humanos pese a los esfuerzos de las diferentes comunidades de mantener esto en secreto. Él estaba atónito, Orihime la veía a ella y después a él, una y otra vez, incluso Tatsuki estaba algo tensa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Te has enamorado de Yuzuki-san?— La voz de Mizuiro hizo que todos volvieran al mundo real. Se escucharon unas risitas en el fondo del salón, e Ichigo frunció el ceño profundamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mizuiro? No dices más que ridiculeces, ¿Por qué me gustaría una enana con el cabello decolorado?— La voz fuerte de nuevo llegó a sus oídos, aunque ligeramente más aguda.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!— Ella dejo a Tatsuki y a Orihime atrás para enfrentarse frente a frente con el ahora detestable muchacho—. Eres un grosero, y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ni siquiera te has visto en un espejo: como si tu color de cabello fuera natural.

La imagen que se había formado poco le importo, podían interpretar que era tímida y dulcificaba su voz por esto. Aunque quizás nadie esperará que su voz pudiera soltar veneno, y esto era nada.

—Mi color de cabello es completamente natural, a diferencia tuya.

Justo antes de que pudiera contraatacar, la profesora Ochi entro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Kurosaki, siéntate; deja a Yuzuki-san, la pobre no lleva ni dos días aquí y ya la estas molestando.

Ichigo se quedó callado, ni siquiera volvió a verla antes de sentarse, en el asiento justo al lado del que ayer le habían asignado, que suerte tenía en estos momentos. Siguió su ejemplo, pero ella le dio una pequeña disculpa a su profesora antes de sentarse junto a él. Casi sintió ganas de reír cuando él la vio indignado por el lugar que había tomado, como nadie les estaba prestando atención, Rukia se permitió enseñarle la lengua burlona, teniendo como respuesta un ceño aún más fruncido, para posteriormente voltear su rostro hacía la ventana.

Le observo, eran los mismos rasgos y el mismo cabello, pero en él había algo distinto. Él no podía ser el cazador con que se encontró en la cascada.

¿O si?

* * *

Glosario sacado entre la wiki de Firelight y mi experiencia leyendo.

 **Draki:** Los draki son una especie de criaturas descendientes de los dragones, con la habilidad de tener apariencia humana que les sirve para sobrevivir en la Tierra, dominada por los humanos. Se cree que ellos fueron inicialmente drakis la mayoría del tiempo pero ahora al tener apariencia humana se transforman en drakis voluntariamente o en situación de estrés como una herramienta de supervivencia de esta especie. Son animales sociales que viven del orgullo, con un sistema patriarcal.

Nota: Existen diferentes tipos de draki, como he descrito a los draki onix, los de fuego y niebla, explicaré el tipo de draki que no les di ningún dato.

 **Draki visiocríptico:** Los drakis Visiocrípticas son drakis ilusionistas con la capacidad de volverse invisibles a su antojo. Se los describe con escamas de color neutro, como café con leche, con brillo iridiscente.

 **Enkros:** En el libro no se les describe físicamente, solamente se sabe que utilizan la piel, huesos y sangre para algún fin. Experimentan y mantienen captivos a drakis.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, ¡pregúntame! Incluso si tengo que editar los capítulos para que sean más entendibles los conceptos lo haré.


	4. Altais

**Dance in the stars**

.

Capítulo 4:

Altais

.

Durante el resto de la clase, se la pasaron jugando a quien atrapaba a quien mientras estaba viendo al otro. Al principio le pareció divertido a Rukia sonreír socarronamente cuando le atrapaba, porque Ichigo de inmediato apartaba la vista, fingiendo estar poniendo atención mientras podía notar como sus orejas se ponían ligeramente rojas. Pero después de un tiempo le empezó a cansar.

Mientras mordía el lápiz de Chappy que Michiru le había regalado se puso a reflexionar en cómo le afectaría tener un cazador tan cerca. No es como si tuviera la intención de transformarse de la nada enfrente de él o de cualquier otra persona, ni siquiera a escondidas, mucho menos porque sería arriesgar a todos en la casa de Urahara, no iba a arriesgarlo todo y a todos otra vez, no cuando por fin había encontrado el calor de un hogar después de tanto tiempo.

Lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo, hacer como si no existiera, no importaba que sintiera una agradable sensación que atravesaba su columna vertebral cada que sentía como sus ojos se fijaban en ella, como buscando desentrañar sus misterios.

Reamente trató de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y las cosas habrían estado normal, casi había logrado mantener desviado el tema de su discusión con Ichigo durante el almuerzo, pero al parecer no tenía tanta suerte.

— ¿Te gusta Ichigo, Yuzuki-san?— Mahana le preguntó sin el más mínimo grado de vergüenza; le tomó tan desprevenida que acabó escupiendo parte del jugo que estaba bebiendo.

Todas le miraron con curiosidad mientras se limpiaba la boca, tratando de recuperar la compostura ante tan descarada cuestión.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió con la voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre—, apenas y le conozco, además de que fue muy grosero conmigo.

Tenía que cuidar bien sus palabras, no quería que rumores se esparcieran, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Noté que no dejaban de verse— agregó Ryo, bastante desinteresada, aunque le dirigió brevemente la mirada como buscando algún atisbo de nerviosismo. Casi todas sonrieron socarronas, queriendo sacar mayor provecho de la situación. A Rukia le pareció extraño notar como los labios de Tatsuki se apretaban suavemente ante las palabras de la pelinegra más alta.

—Vamos Rukia, cuentános— Mahana le había tomado de los hombros, deseando obtener toda la información posible—, ¿se conocen de antes? ¿un romance de viejos amigos? ¿es tu ex?

Rukia parpadeo repetidamente, no pudiendo creer que se había metido en esta situación. Finalmente optó por sonreír torpemente y carraspear para llamar la atención de todas, como si fuera a decir algo importante.

—En mi vida había visto a Kurosaki-kun, no le conozco de ningún lado, ni le quiero conocer. Insisto en que fue muy grosero conmigo.

Con eso trató de dar por terminada la conversación.

—Oh— suspiraron en colectivo, aunque el suspiro de Tatsuki sonó más bien a uno de alivio, ¿estaría enamorada de él?

—Su cara es divertida— agregó Orihime, como si fuera un dato curioso. Quizás sólo quería aliviar el ambiente.

—Da miedo— agregó Michiru temblando ligeramente ante la imagen mental de su rostro uraño.

—Oh, mi pequeña Michiru— Chizuru dijo que manera exagerada mientras la abrazaba de manera que los pecho de ambas chocaran de una manera obscena—, no te preocupes, yo te prote…

Tatsuki le metió un buen golpe antes de que pudiera propasarse un poco más de la tímida joven. A Rukia aún le costaba acostumbrarse al ritmo acelerado en el que se desarrollaban las cosas al lado de estas chicas. Era tan diferentes a las hijas de los nobles Kuchiki que cuidaban cada uno de sus pasos, no fueran a romperse, damas de tan alta alcurnia, por pisar un suelo indigno de ellas.

Sin embargo, se sentía tan cómoda que no creía poder renunciar a este nuevo estilo de vida que le permitía ser ella misma; por más que extrañará las montañas, por más que añorará volar, nada podía compensar esta sensación de no estar sola rodeada de gente.

Orihime comenzó a regañar a Tatsuki mientras esta trataba de explicarle la razón de su golpe. Rukia sonreía tiernamente al ver a estas chicas tan ruidosas. Definitivamente podría quedarse allí para siempre.

.o.

Cuando volvieron al salón de clases, Rukia siguió notando como él la veía de vez en cuando, ahora tratando de ser más disimulado, al parecer a él también sus amigos le debían de haber comentado algo acerca de su primer encuentro.

El raro de Keigo llevaba rato haciendo señas y cuchicheando con Mizuiro, no tenía idea de que estaban diciendo, pero no podía ser nada bueno con las sonrisas bobas y cómplices que compartían. Rukia sintió deseos de gritarle a ese par de descerebrados, pero por más que quisiera no podía, debía de mantener su fachada para no llamar la atención; tener el perfil más bajo posible, ser como un humano más o las repercusiones podrían ser devastadoras, su seguridad en ese pueblo debía de ser prioridad, ante todo.

Rukia les lanzó la más fría de sus miradas, tratando de imitar lo más posible similar posible a una que utilizaría su Nii-sama en una situación similar. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba porque ambos se apartaron incómodos, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a manifestar y a comérselos vivos.

Sonrío satisfecha. No quería problemas.

.o.

Caminó de regreso, asolas, o al menos así se suponía que debía ser. Desde hace unas cuadras había notado como unos tipos la venían siguiendo, según ellos de manera disimulada, pero, sin siquiera molestarse, en bajar su voz. Eso le dio la idea de que venían a unos tres metros detrás de ella, en bola, como si fueran una jauría de perros salvajes. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, pensar que no debía de preocuparse, porque ella no era una muchachita indefensa, podía defenderse a sí misma, incluso en su forma humana era peligrosa. Además, ya estaba cerca de la tienda de Urahara.

—¡Ey, nena! ¿A dónde vas? — escuchó la desagradable y pastosa voz de uno de los tipos hablarle, más cerca de lo que había calculado que estaban en un principio; sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible, mostrar debilidad la llevaría a su tumba así que no se detuvo ni volteo a ver a aquel tipo—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

Se acercaron hasta sujetarla del brazo, apretando con más fuerza de la que necesitaban, haciendo que Rukia sintiera a la perfección sus huesudas manos. Rukia cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia para no arrancarle la cabeza a esos tipos allí mismo, aunque era tan tentador dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese momento, casi podía sentir como se rompían los huesos que la sujetaban.

—Suéltame… — dijo despacio con la amenaza en su voz, suave pero letal, lamentablemente no surtió el efecto deseado. Él tipo que la sujetaba era alto y delgado, con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que lo hacía cerrarlo parcialmente, de cabello negro y bastante pálido. Pese a su aspecto intimidante, no creía que fuera a ser difícil patearle el trasero.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no sabes con quién hablas? — uno de los pandilleros, más chico y también menos intimidante, exclamó indignado antes de escupir demasiado cerca de los pies de Rukia. Ella, le contestó con una mueca, no pudo contener la expresión de asco ante esa acción.

—La verdad no me interesa— trató de darles la más gélida de sus miradas, incluso más fuerte que la que le había dirigido a Keigo y Mizuiro después del receso, pero al parecer eso no estaba funcionando con ellos. Debían de ser demasiado estúpidos como para detectar el peligro que ella significaba—, te lo repito una vez más: suéltame.

—Oh, no, nena. Yo soy Nnoitra Gi…

—Suéltala—Interrumpió una voz que era como un rugido profundo, tan letal como el veneno de una serpiente. Casi no pudo reconocerla hasta que dirigió su vista a él.

Rukia frunció el ceño al ver la gran figura de Ichigo, ahora, bastante más imponente que cuando estuvo frente a ella en aquella cascada. Cualquier otra chica estaría aliviada y encantada y, puede que en el fondo lo estuviera, pero ella sentía que esto le podría perjudicar a ambos si no pintaba una raya bien marcada con Ichigo. Notó como algunos de los tipos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, con evidente miedo en sus ojos, ¿tan temible era Ichigo Kurosaki?

Sin embargo, el líder no soltaba su brazo.

—Aniki, él es Kurosaki Ichigo— el tipo levantó una ceja, como no sabiendo quien era él—, es el tipo que mandó a Grimmjow al hospital.

—Grimmjow es un debilucho. No me sorprende que le hayan pateado el trasero— dijo altanero. Rukia aprovechó el encuentro para zafar su brazo del agarre del imbécil de Nnoitora. Corrió en dirección de Ichigo y le tomó de la mano para jalarlo, no debían de quedarse ahí, entre mayor la distancia mejor.

— ¡Oi! — Ichigo parecía sorprendido por la velocidad en que corría, no esperaba que fuera tan rápida siendo tan pequeña y, inclusive, capaz de arrastrarlo. Detrás de ellos venían aquellos pandilleros, obviamente muy molestos. Ella no necesitaba verlos, podía sentir ese calor tan incómodo, uno que le quemaba la piel, que le indicaba peligro, casi llegando a un punto similar a cuando le estaban cazando en las montañas. Tuvo que enfocarse en la mano de Ichigo para no dejar que el miedo le invadiera, no podía manifestarse en plena calle.

Tomó una ruta diferente a la usual, con Ichigo de la mano, sin pensar ni un segundo en soltarlo, inusual en ella. No estaba muy segura de porque no le dejó atrás si el parecía que podía cuidarse solo. Cuando llegó a la tienda de Urahara entró estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de Ururu y Jinta. La niña se veía preocupada, el chico tan sólo frunció el entrecejo, como si pudiera oler el problema que se avecinaba.

— ¿Dónde está Urahara-san?— preguntó sin aliento.

—Salió— contestó Ururu, con su voz quedita.

— ¿Y Tessai-san? — la niña negó con la cabeza, Rukia cerró los ojos con pesar y alarma, con ganas de darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza de la desesperación, no podía creerse la mala suerte que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — espetó el niño pelirrojo, evidentemente sintiendo desconfianza de Ichigo. Podía ser que eso indicará que traerlo acá había sido una mala decisión.

Rukia no pudo seguir divagando entre sus pensamientos porque escuchó como tiraban un bote de basura. Demasiado cerca.

—Escóndanse— les pidió a los niños, y aunque Jinta estuvo a punto de preguntar porque con molestia, Ururu, más perspicaz, le tomó del brazo y lo metió dentro del almacén.

—Ichigo— trató de despertarlo del aparente trancé en el que estaba, y sólo entonces notó que él no se había apartado de su lado, y que, de hecho, todavía apretaba su mano con fuerza.

—Ve con ellos. -Ordenó Ichigo con voz firme.

—Este es mi problema—Reclamó Rukia con voz irascible, lo cual hizo ver a Ichigo notablemente molesto, como encrespado de sus palabras.

—He venido a ayudarte. No me importa lo que pienses. -Continuo terco.

—No necesito ser rescatada— elevó la voz, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Tu opinión no tiene valor— Rukia desenganchó su mano indignadamente, a punto de replicarle—, voy a protegerte de esos imbéciles.

A Rukia se le colorearon las mejillas del coraje, no pudiendo creer el atrevimiento de este joven frente a ella, casi sentía que se le formaba una jaqueca. Molesta, sin pensarlo mucho salió de la tienda antes que él, dispuesta a enfrentar a esos molestos hombres.

Se plantó fuera del pequeño establecimiento, con las manos en la cintura y la mirada brava, sintiendo que podía con todos ellos incluso en su pequeña y frágil forma humana. Escuchó como Ichigo le decía que regresará, y cuando él estuvo a su lado notó como el tipo alto y sus compinches no se habían atrevido a pisar los terrenos, como si hubiera una especie de conjuro que les impedía hacerlo.

—Ven acá chica— ordenó el líder. Rukia estaba confundida, porque no venían por ella—, fue muy listo de tu parte venir a refugiarte con el viejo Urahara.

¿Tan temible era el tendedero que ni esa pandilla se atrevía a entrar?

Ichigo se puso frente a ella, tapándole la vista, cubriéndola por completo con su sombra.

—Lárgate Nnoitra— le dirigió la más amenazadora de las miradas, sorprendiendo a Rukia del cambio entre el chico con el que discutió hace unos segundos y este que estaba listo para pelear a puños contra tantos hombres.

—Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo.

Rukia caminó hacía ellos para enfrentarlos, si no acababa con el problema ahora solamente crecería, pero Ichigo la tomó del antebrazo, deteniéndola.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Ichigo le miraba irritado—, estoy aquí para protegerte, no para entregarte.

—Déjame.

—Owww, Kurosaki está enamorado— gritó uno de los tantos hombres en el bulto y en sorna dijo—, ¿no es tierno?

— ¡Cállate!— Ichigo se sonrojó y tomó una roca del piso y se lo lanzó al tipo, dando justo en su frente—, tan sólo estoy siendo caballeroso.

—No necesito de un caballero, yo puedo sola— exclamó Rukia, ya con la paciencia al límite. Ella se soltó una vez más y corrió hacía los chicos. Cuando estaba a punto de pisar la banqueta Ichigo la sujetó de la cintura y la cargó poniéndola contra su cintura para llevarla de nuevo dentro de la tienda—, ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

—Salvo tu pellejo.- Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor que ella le había pedido.

—No te necesito.

Pero Ichigo ya no espero a que siguiera discutiendo, simplemente la arrojó al suelo con poca delicadeza y salió en dirección a aquellos tipos. Rukia se sobó suavemente la muñeca, se había lastimado al caer. Aun así, sintió como el coraje la hizo ponerse de pie, estando a nada de salir escuchó un estruendo.

Corrió preocupada por Ichigo, no iba a permitir que le hirieran por su culpa. Cuando salió notó como una parte de la pared frontal había sido atravesada, al parecer habían lanzado a alguien.

— ¡Ichigo!— estaba a punto de ir a socorrerlo en el caso de que él estuviera allí atrapado, pero escuchó como lanzaban a alguien más de una patada. Allí estaba, luchando contra esos tipos tan desagradables, y sin embargo se tomó un momento para verla, diciéndole con la mirada que no debía de preocuparse por él, que volviera dentro. Pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

Corrió hacia dónde estaban el montón de idiotas y le dio un buen derechazo en el estómago a uno de ellos, ahora dispuesta a luchar a su lado para deshacerse de estos pesados, no era una debilucha. Ichigo quiso replicar, pero no se lo permitió, había muchos de quien encargarse. Rukia, si bien como señorita Kuchiki debía ser elegante, también debía estar preparada para pelear, incluso como humana. Había aprendido bien de los mejores. Se le apretó un poco el corazón al recordar, así que prefirió enfocarse en darle un fuerte rodillazo al tipo de cabello decolorado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando, pero en algún punto solamente estuvieron ellos dos, frente a frente, con la respiración acelerada y unos cuantos moretones en la piel. A Ichigo le habían roto el labio, y rápidamente se pasó la lengua para limpiarse la sangre, y Rukia sintió que le hacía falta el aire porque por un segundo juró que era de un color ligeramente violeta.

Esa preocupación pasó a segundo plano cuando vio como el tipo alto, Nnoitra se ponía de pie con una navaja en la mano.

— ¡Ichigo!— trató de advertirle, y aunque él había sido lo suficientemente rápido para que no le diera en un punto grave, aun así le rasgó la piel y carne. Ichigo siseó y forcejeo con el desagradable tipo, hasta que le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Gruñó, sintiendo ahora el dolor de los golpes y el corte. Rukia se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarle.

—Está bien— él respiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, como si eso ayudará a curar el dolor—, vaya mierda.

Rukia quiso recriminarle, había hecho un desastre cuando ella podía solucionar todo de una manera más sencilla.

—No voy a agradecerte.

— ¿Eh? — estaba indignado, lo menos que se merecía era un gracias.

—Pero sí voy a curarte. Ven.

Ichigo se puso de pie y entró de nuevo al terreno de la tienda de Urahara, sonrío levemente al ver como ella caminaba orgullosa, pero viéndole por el rabillo del ojo, para disimular que de nuevo no podía evitar observarla detenidamente.

Quizás esto iba a ser divertido.


	5. Epilson de Draco

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **maritza15ir:** ¡Muchas gracias! Trato de mantenerlos IC, pero como es un universo alterno tengo que tener ciertas diferencias que en el universo canónico no tendrían, aunque Ichigo y Rukia siempre serán Ichigo y Rukia estando el uno con el otro. Urahara no será un protagonista, pero si tendrá mucho que ver para que esos dos estén juntos 7u7

 **SuirenS15:** Tu me llenas el corazón de alegría, le haces bailar. Me inspiraste para continuar con este capítulo, que va dedicado a ti linda 3 muchas gracias por traer a la vida a mi pequeña Amaya, la amo tanto.

 **Uin:** Siempre volvere, me tardaré pero volveré lol. Yo amo a Rukia con todos sus estilos, me es inevitable, pero su cabello blanco tiene un no sé qué que me encanta jajaja. E Ichigo porque es un grosero xD pero en el fondo también le gusta. Ichigo y Rukia están hechos para pelear, quieran o no, están hechos para eso, y les gusta, más si es en la compañía del otro, ya verémos más adelante las consecuancias de este encuentro, porque en este capítulo quise darle un poco de tiempo a Ichigo, al que tengo totalmente abandonado. Y Rukia sabe del peligro, como uno sabe que el fuego es peligroso, pero es inevitablemente atraída por él. No puedo decirte lo de la sangre de Ichigo, no aún :c

 **Agua:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Aquí la actualización

 **Cass:** Jacinda también a ratos me caía mal ._. supongo que es normal, porque al final es una adolescente, pero Rukia es muy diferente a ella, así que es probable que te guste un poquito más hacía donde van las cosas, y de verdad lo espero. Gracias por leer.

Primero que nada, feliz año. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, que me sigue causando tanta ilusión. Como lo dije arriba, no vamos a avanzar mucho, porque Ichigo merece un poco de atención. Tengo la idea de como va a ser el siguiente capítulo, así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar xD muchas gracias por leer.

Este capítulo va dedicado a SuirenS15, que me inspira muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por todo linda.

* * *

 **Dance in the Stars**

.

Capítulo 5

Epilson de Draco

.

Cuando él entró al salón de clases, pasó algo inusual. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, a excepción de un bolso en el banco de al lado. Ichigo se quedó viendo el lugar, con una expresión de incertidumbre total, tanta que Mizuiro procedió a contarle la situación.

—Nos ha llegado una estudiante de intercambio— sonrió a su característica manera socarrona—, es muy linda.

— ¿Y qué con eso?— preguntó, no entendía esa obsesión de Mizuiro con tratar de comprometerlo con chicas.

—Es que, en serio, es muy linda— se metió Keigo—. Tiene unos ojazos espectaculares.

—Yuzuki-san... es linda— corroboró Chad. Eso sorprendió a Ichigo, que Mizuiro, y sobre todo Keigo, dijeran que una chica era atractiva era de lo más común, pero que Chad lo dijera quería decir que definitivamente era una belleza.

—Pero no solo es linda, es como ver a una conejita— aseguró el castaño—, es verdaderamente ardiente.

Mizuiro asintió, y Chad pareció molestarse un poco de la manera en que estaban hablando de ella; algo normal, no le gustaba que se expresaran de esa manera de ninguna mujer.

—Tiene bonitas piernas— agregó el azabache, sin la menor indicación de vergüenza.

—Muero por verla en educación física— Keigo se subió al banco mientras formaba un corazón con ambos brazos, tirando en el proceso la silla, llamando la atención de todos los presentes; casi se le formaban corazones en la mirada. Ichigo tan sólo pudo verle asqueado—, con las piernas que tiene los bloomers se le deben de ver muy bien, no... ¡divinos!

—¡Maldito idiota!— sintió el deseo de golpearlo, pero apenas acababa de llegar y no había colmado su paciencia. Tan sólo se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo más que pena ajena ante el descaro de su amigo.

—No deberían hablar así— se expresó Chad, a lo que Ichigo decidió preguntarle acerca de su siguiente tocada con la banda, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de Tatsuki.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿A dónde te llevaron esta vez?— se giró mientras respondía, sonriendo para su mejor amiga.

—Me llevaron cerca de la prefectura de Yamana…

Entre Tatsuki y Orihime, había una chica.

Ella era… indescriptible. Más allá de la manera en que se veía, era por la manera en que se sintió al posar su mirada en ella.

Era como si ella fuera magnética, todo en ella irradiaba una luz imperceptible para los demás, pero que a él le atraía, que le hacía desear acercarse. Ella se removió algo incómoda por lo pesada de su mirada, obviamente había notado la manera en que la estaba viendo, y le regresaba la mirada expectante.

Para ambos, fue como si la tierra se hubiera detenido, ya no existía nadie más a parte de ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Te has enamorado de Yuzuki-san?—el tono burlón de voz de Mizuiro le hizo volver, como balde de agua fría, a esa realidad en la que no estaban solamente ellos dos, recordando quién era, y qué clase de reputación él tenía en esa institución.

Frunció el ceño, aún más de lo usual, sobretodo después de escuchar las risitas al fondo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mizuiro? ¡No dices más que ridiculeces!, ¿por qué me gustaría una enana con el cabello decolorado?— la única manera de zafarse de esa situación era expresar que ella le parecía desagradable físicamente, aunque eso fuera una vil mentira. Aunque siendo sincero, le gustaba como se veía su cabello.

— ¿Eh? ¿pero qué te pasa?— ella abandonó su estado estático para caminar hacía él, enfrentándole sin la más mínima indicación de sentirse intimidada por su diferencia de alturas—. ¡Eres un grosero!, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te has visto en un espejo: como si tu color de cabello fuera natural.- señaló la pequeña fiera, sin un atisbo de sentirse indefensa.

Ella estaba dispuesta a atacar.

E Ichigo no se iba a quedar atrás.

—¡Mi color de cabello es completamente natural, a diferencia tuya!

Ella iba a abrir la boca, probablemente para insultarle, podía ver el fuego en su mirada. Pero entonces volvieron a la realidad cuando la profesora Ochi entró al aula.

— ¡Kurosaki, siéntate!; deja a Yuzuki-san, la pobre no lleva ni dos días aquí y ya la estás molestando.

No tuvo más opción que quedarse callado y tomar asiento, no sin verla atentamente antes de hacerlo. Ella se disculpó con una voz demasiado melosa, como si hace instantes no hubiera estado casi rugiendo, y se sentó justo a su lado. Él la miró indignado, no podía ser cierto.

Cuando la profesora inició con la clase, y el resto de la clase había tenido que dejar de lado el chisme de la semana (o quizás del mes) del instituto, cuando ella, como una chiquilla malcriada, le mostró la lengua, burlándose de él.

Se volteó para ver la ventana. No tenía porqué aguantar estas niñerías

¿Verdad?

Porque al parecer a Ichigo le gustaba jugar a las niñerías, y a ella también. Se la pasó toda la clase jugando con ella, retandose en quién atraparía al otro viéndoles, y cada que ella ganaba, apartaba la vista, avergonzado, aunque sabía que era tarde y ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Sí, en realidad si le gustaba ese juego del gato y el ratón, aunque le daba un poco de miedo lo que ella causaba en él, la sensación en el vientre bajo no se detenía.

No podía dejar de sentir que necesitaba ver esos ojos, ojos que sentía conocer, pero no tenía idea de en qué persona los había visto.

Había escuchado que a veces recuerdas a personas especiales de tu vida pasada, ¿sería eso posible? ¿O sería por lo inusual de su color?

No tenía idea. Pero lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba que tenía que salir Ichigo suspiró. Keigo iba empezar a decirle tanta mierda y en un tono tan poco discreto que no podría aguantar pasar pena por culpa de sus estupideces. Así que dejó que Keigo saliera corriendo para comprar su almuerzo y simplemente se quedó allí. No iba a subir a la azotea para que le humillaran en público, prefería pasar hambre.

—¡Oye, Ichigo!— y la peor persona de todas se quedó en el aula—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Yuzuki-san? Tú no sueles ser así.

— ¿No vas a ir a comer?— le preguntó irritado a Mizuiro, que seguramente buscaba la manera de hacer más grande el embrollo en el que solito se había metido.

—No, mi novia me preparó el almuerzo— sacó una cajita bento, y se sentó frente a él, volteando el asiento y usando su banco como si fuera suyo para poner la cajita. La abrió y dentro estaba un pulcro almuerzo, casi perfecto.

—Apuesto a que Yuzuki-san debe hacer comida deliciosa— la trajo de nuevo a la conversación—, ¿no lo crees?

—No me importa— cruzó los brazos, y Mizuiro sonrió como si hubiera confesado que ella era el amor de su vida.

— ¿Es así?— y su sonrisa se transformó en una malvada—, no me quedan dudas.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó tosco.

—Es evidente que no dejabas de verla, Ichigo. Ella te gusta.

—Claro que no.

—Es linda, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no.

Mizuiro se preguntaba porque su amigo era tan… Ichigo.

— ¡Ichigo!— entró corriendo Keigo, sin almuerzo, al parecer había olido la maldad de Mizuiro y sabía que era algo que no se podía perder—, tienes que explicar qué es lo que pasó con Yuzuki-san. ¡Ahora!

Tomó asiento en el lugar de ella, expectante.

Ichigo levantó su ceja derecha, fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Y bien?— Keigo se quedó esperando, viéndole impaciente, como si le debiera de decir algo.

—No esperes que Ichigo diga algo. Es un tsundere, no nos dirá nada de su ardiente amor por la chica recién transferida.

Mizuiro bebió el zumo de naranja como para esconder su rostro, e Ichigo se sonrojó por las palabras que había usado su "amigo" y de la manera en que el otro se reía, como si esto fuera siquiera divertido.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de esa enana!— le soltó un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza—, ¡y más vale que no digan ni una palabra de esto!

Se apretó los brazos contra sí, frunció el ceño tanto que parecía que se iba a quedar así para siempre. Ambos amigos con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de superar el dolor, decidieron que si querían seguir completos, lo mejor era no retar a la bestia una vez más.

* * *

Aunque sabía que no debía de hacerlo, la observó durante las siguientes clases, y también a la hora de la salida.

Incluso mientras se preparaba para salir, porque siempre era de los últimos, cuando vió por la ventana ella fue la primera persona a la que pudo divisar, como si sus ojos fueran atraídos inevitablemente a ella.

No era que tuviera la intención de seguirla, eso sería demasiado pervertido y sin duda podría ser considerado enfermizo, pero notó como una pandilla andaba en la entrada, y como comenzaron a perseguirla poco después de que ella se despidió de su compañera de pelo corto y castaño de la cual no recordaba su nombre. Entre ellos estaba Nnoitra, no podía salir nada bueno de ellos.

Le hirvió la sangre. Esos bastardos le iban a hacer daño si no hacía nada.

Así que, iba a ser el cazador por primera vez de manera voluntaria.

* * *

Ella no era débil, o al menos no de espíritu. No le tembló la voz ni un poco al enfrentarse a ese bastardo, pero no quería que ella se metiera en una situación peligrosa.

—¡Suéltala!— su voz sonó como el rugido de una bestia, deseando intimidarlos desde el primer momento. Ella primero le vio con extrañeza, pero después arrugó el entrecejo, no parecía agradarle la idea de que él le rescatará.

Sonrió socarrón cuando algunos de los compinches del tipo comenzaron a temblar, escuchó su nombre, pero lo que le importaba es que él aún no le había soltado el brazo.

Mientras hablaba mal de uno de sus compañeros, la pequeña Yuzuki había logrado liberarse de su agarre y corrió en su dirección. Le tomó de la mano para jalarlo, sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo, pero siendo sincero, no le molestaba.

— ¡Oi!— Ichigo no esperaba que fuera tan rápida o que fuera capaz de arrastrarlo.

Detrás de ellos venían aquellos pandilleros, obviamente muy molestos, podía escuchar sus pisadas. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, así que trató de ir a su paso para que no sintiera que no estaba sola.

En el fondo, se preguntaba porque ella no le había dejado atrás.

Llegaron a un lugar que tenía un enorme cartel que decía "Tienda de Urahara" entraron y dentro había unos niños, habló agitada con ellos, estaban solos, y ella se notó tan afligida al saber que lo estaban. De todas maneras, les indicó a los niños que se escondieron.

—Ichigo— con el sonido de su voz dejó de escuchar la sangre en sus oídos, apretaba su mano aún con fuerza, manteniéndolos unidos.

—Ve con ellos. -Ordenó.

—Este es mi problema—Reclamó, haciendole sentir molesto, esa enana era demasiado terca. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras a partir de allí, porque si no terminarían peleando el uno contra el otro.

—He venido a ayudarte. No me importa lo que pienses.

—No necesito ser rescatada— elevó la voz, retándole.

—Tu opinión no tiene valor— dijo algo burlón. Un rescatador hacía todo el trabajo, el rescatado sólo observaba, Ella desenganchó su mano, visiblemente indignada, a punto de replicarle—, voy a protegerte de esos imbéciles.

Pudo observar antes de irse como a la chica se le colorearon las mejillas del rosa más hermoso que había visto en la vida.

Para cuando acordó, ella había corrido y se le había adelantando, lista para enfrentarlos, las manos en la cintura y toda la determinación del mundo. Se veía tan poderosa que a Ichigo le dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

— ¡Regresa!— se pusó a su lado, extrañamente el tipo alto y sus compinches no se habían atrevido a pisar los terrenos.

—Ven acá chica— el asqueroso habló—, fue muy listo de tu parte venir a refugiarte con el viejo Urahara.

Ichigo no tenía idea de quién era Urahara, ni le importaba, sólo se puso frente a ella, cubriéndola por completo bajo su sombra y protección.

—Lárgate Nnoitra— le amenazó con la mirada, sorprendiendola con el cambio entre el chico con el que discutió hace unos segundos y este que estaba listo para pelear a puños contra tantos hombres.

—Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo.

ella, valiente caminó hacía ellos para enfrentarlos, pero la tomó del antebrazo, no la iba a dejar irse con esos tipos, no mientras aún estuviera de pie.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Estoy aquí para protegerte, no para entregarte.

—Déjame.

Le ordenó mientras le veía con sus enormes ojos, y sintió como si se fuera a perder en ellos por la siguiente eternidad.

—Owww, Kurosaki está enamorado— exclamó alguno de los tipejos entre la multitud—, ¿no es tierno?

— ¡Cállate!— se sonrojó y tomó una roca del piso y se lo lanzó al tipo, dando certero en la frente—, tan sólo estoy siendo caballeroso.

—No necesito de un caballero, yo puedo sola— ella replicó y se soltó una vez más y corrió hacía los chicos. Cuando estaba a punto de pisar la banqueta la sujetó de la cintura y la cargó poniéndola contra su cintura para llevarla de nuevo dentro de la tienda con los ojos en blanco—, ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

Gritó exaltada, no creyendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Salvo tu pellejo- era algo demasiado lógico.

—No te necesito— no iba a empezar de nuevo, así que la arrojó al suelo con poca delicadeza y salió en dirección a aquellos tipos. No se tentó el corazón ni un poco, ellos eran de lo peor y merecían ese trato. Le dirigió una mirada, viendo como ella estaba sorprendida.

Le pidió internamente que se quedará allí.

No le sorprendió para nada cuando ella no hizo caso.

En el calor de la pelea, aunque quería volverle a decir que volviera dentro, no pudo evitar pensar que podría vivir así por siempre, con ella pateando traseros de maleantes su lado.

Le molió la cara a un tipo con demasiadas perforaciones, y después le soltó para que cayera con poca gracia al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, y que solo ellos quedaban en pie.

Se dio la vuelta para verla frente a frente, ella tenía la respiración acelerada y unos cuantos moretones y suciedad en la piel. Se veía como una diosa de la guerra, triunfante en la batalla.

Sintió que corría sangre por su labio, y de manera veloz se pasó la lengua para limpiarse, ella no podía ver su sangre.

— ¡Ichigo!— ella trató de advertirle, se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía para esquivar el ataque de ese tramposo, pero no fue suficiente. Ichigo siseó y forcejeo con el desagradable tipo, hasta que le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Ella se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarle, que ya estaba pasando la adrenalina y le empezaba a doler todo.

—Está bien— controló su respiración, tratando de recordar los ejercicios que le había enseñado su madre para soportar el dolor y no rompiera a llorar—, vaya mierda.

—No voy a agradecerte.

— ¿Eh?— eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, ¿ni siquiera un gracias?

—Pero sí voy a curarte. Ven.

Ichigo se puso de pie y entró de nuevo al terreno de la tienda de Urahara, sonrío levemente al ver como ella caminaba orgullosa.

* * *

—Sólo dame el botiquín— no iba a dejar que ella viera sus heridas, no iba a haber manera de explicar.

—No.

—Dámelo— esta vez ella no le iba a ganar.

—Estás lastimado por mi culpa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Escucharon una voz carraspear no muy lejos. Observó como un rubio vestido con ropa tradicional se encontraba en la puerta. Llevaba un sombrero bastante extraño.

—Yuzuki-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ella se vio consternada, no sabiendo realmente que hacer.

Se iba a llevar el botiquín con ella, pero le quitó el botiquín. Al parecer solo por la presencia del hombre no se atrevió a pelear.

Él cerró la puerta, dándole la oportunidad de Ichigo de curar sus heridas.

Sus manos estaban parcialmente manchadas de sangre, nada grave a comparación de otras peleas. Observó la herida, sanaría en unos días.

Desearía no haber abandonado su mochila en algún lugar desconocido, en algún lugar tenía que meter todo el equipo que tenía ahora su sangre.

No había manera de que ella fuera a quedarse con la curiosidad de saber porque su sangre era violeta. Y él no podía decirle porqué, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Su sangre había sido siempre un misterio, un tabú en la familia. Algo que todos sabían, pero que nadie hablaba de ello. Era frustrante.

Se guardó la el algodoncillo que había usado para limpiarse en el pantalón, y se cubrió todo lo que pudo con vendas o gasas.

Curiosamente, como si le estuviera esperando, el tipo del sombrero entró justo cuando había terminado. Su compañera estaba detrás de él, cabizbaja, ni siquiera conocía su primer nombre.

—Kurosaki-san, ¿verdad?— preguntó para corroborar, Ichigo asintió—. Agradezco mucho que hayas tratado de cuidar de Yuzuki-san, pero lamentablemente en el camino cometiste daño a la propiedad privada. Haz roto una pared, y además todo a quedado manchado con sangre.

Lo agregó con un poco de humor, más de lo que cabría esperar de un "adulto responsable". Pero lo que a Ichigo le importaba es que se había metido en problemas en serio. Y la Cabra le iba a matar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar.

—Disculpas aceptadas— hizo una pausa dramática—, como eres estudiante, supongo que no tienes para pagar.

—No.

Fue una respuesta seca, no había manera de que le pidiera dinero a alguien de la familia.

—En ese caso está hecho— sacó un abanico de entre sus mangas y se cubrió la mitad del rostro— trabajarás hasta que cumplas con el gasto de la reparación de la tienda.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, no creyendo las palabras de ese hombre.

— ¿Urahara-san?— ella al parecer no estaba de acuerdo.

—Vamos, Yuzuki-san, explícale a Kurosaki-san todo lo que tiene que saber de la tienda— la sujetó de los hombros y la empujó hacia él. Haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran a nada de tocarse, solo en ese entonces Ichigo reparó en la gran diferencia de altura entre ellos, le sacaba fácil treinta centímetros— ¡Buena suerte!

Cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

¿En qué embrollo se había involucrado?

* * *

Y todo quedó aquí, ¿qué le espera a Ichigo? ¿la enana lo torturará? ¿se llevarán bien? Habrá que esperar para verlo xD

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que continúan leyéndome, que tengan un próspero año nuevo y que logré darles más actualizaciones jajaja


	6. Zeta de Drako

Por fin vuelvo a actualizar, porque aunque me tardo estamos más cerca de que se venga lo bueno (o eso creo jaja). Así que, de nuevo una disculpa por tardar mucho, espero que les guste :'3

Este capítulo va con especial dedicatoria a una compañera shipper con la que he entablado amistad gracias a un grupo de chat, y me comentó que le encantaba este fanfic y aunque me tardé, traté de acerelar mi cerebro lo más que pude para que este capítulo quedará listo.

 **.:Correspondencia:.**

 **Uin:** Ichigo es lindo, pero no es convencionalmente lindo, pues al final es demasiado tsundere para su propio bien, y necesitaba ya darle algo de tiempo para que le fueran conociendo y se ampliará el panorama. Y respecto a Urahara, pues es obvio que sabe algo, pero que hará con esa información es la verdadera pregunta.

 **SuirenS15:** Me siento mal por tardarme tanto por ti :'(((((( espero qu eeste capítulo valga la pena.

 **Zasakibe-san:** Me alegra que te guste tanto :D ojalá te guste este cap también.

* * *

 **Dance in the Stars**

.

Capítulo 6

Zeta de Drako

.

Rukia se quedó estática. Sin decir nada más, se fue de allí como si no acabarán de "contratar" a Ichigo o confiara plenamente en él.

Ichigo también parecía consternado, sin embargo, él no se quedó allí parado como ella. Él se dirigió al hoyo que tenía una silueta similar a la del pandillero que había arrojado.

—Supongo que primero tenemos que arreglar esto.

—Sí— fue la respuesta más seca de la vida de Rukia, no encontraba la manera adecuada de hablarle ahora que los efectos de la adrenalina de la lucha habían abandonado su cuerpo—, espérame aquí.

Bajó al primer nivel del sótano por cinta y lona que Urahara tenía guardada, aparentemente, desde siempre, si se considera la espesa capa de polvo que cayó al piso cuando la sacó de su lugar, y que, por supuesto, también iba a tener que barrer.

Sintiendo como se le estaba formando un dolor de cabeza, subió tan lento como podía, postergando el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo a Ichigo. Pero era inevitable.

Le encontró barriendo, empezando a limpiar el desastre que él mismo había causado. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver cómo lo hacía, pero sabía que no era lo justo. Lo hubiera pedido o no, él se había metido en esa situación por tener buenas intenciones.

Se acercó y le entregó la cinta y la lona, que aún tenía algo de polvo, ya que al final él era el alto y ella no iba a alcanzar a cubrir todo el hoyo. Tomó la escoba en su lugar y comenzó a barrer.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?— Ururu se acercó en total silencio, tanto que Ichigo pegó un saltito por el susto de escuchar su voz de la nada.

—Gracias, Ururu, pero estamos bien— no podía con tanta ternura de la niña. Nada que ver con Jinta, que estaba en esos momentos a punto de salir por la puerta principal.

—Jinta, no puedes salir.

—¡Ah!, ¿y por qué no?

—Tessai-san me dijo que estabas castigado. No creas que se me ha olvidado.

El pelirrojo hinchó las mejillas, refunfuñando sin cuidar si ella le escuchaba o no.

—¡¿Cómo es que a ti no te castigan por tu novio pandillero?!

Se sonrojó, y ella no se quedó atrás. Tessai apareció oportunamente para pellizcar el hombro de Jinta aún con los víveres en los brazos.

—Yuzuki-san— la saludó para pasar de largo, con Jinta y Ururu detrás de él.

Ichigo continuaba con su trabajo, queriendo ignorar el comentario del preadolescente, y refunfuñando entre dientes; batallando con los restos de madera y sobretodo con la cinta adhesiva, pues siempre acababa perdiendo el extremo. Rukia estuvo a punto de reírse, pero prefirió que lo mejor era dirigirse a la caja, aún con el calor en sus mejillas, en dónde estaba su mantel, para tomar las pequeñas tijeras de se encontraban en el bolsillo en el que las tenía guardadas para esta clase de casos.

—Toma— se las ofreció en la mano, quizás de una manera algo seca. El chico de cabellos naranja le miró extrañado, como si no esperará esta clase de amabilidad de parte de ella. Rukia suspiró exasperada, tomando la cinta, encontrando el extremo e ir cortando pedazos de tamaño considerable para entregárselo a Ichigo—, puedo ser amable, ¿sabes?

Aunque fue un comentario que algunos podrían considerar grosero, él le agradeció con la mirada, aún con un considerable sonrojo, continuando con su tarea de cubrir con la lona. Siguieron haciendo eso hasta que Ichigo terminó y empezaron a encargarse de revisar los daños a los muebles de la dulcería. Unos cuantos jarrones habían sido rotos, y dos de las estructuras dónde Urahara almacenaba sus productos también. Al parecer el daño no había sido demasiado grande, aún así Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a pedirle nada a su padre, mucho menos a la familia de su madre.

Aunque trabajar en silencio con Ichigo era agradable, no podía controlar los nervios que le provocaba recordar uno de los _pasatiempos_ de su familia. Todavía no acababa su turno en la tienda y sentía que no iba a aguantar un segundo día junto a él. Cuando él se ofreció a sacar la basura y salió de manera breve, Rukia no estaba segura de que iba a hacer de allí en adelante porque, independientemente de si le tocaba turno o no, ella vivía allí. No había escapatoria.

— ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?

Rukia se quedó pensando. Ichigo le estaba esperando, y sinceramente no sabía que indicarle.

—Urahara-san aún no te ha ofrecido un horario, pero tomando en cuenta que tenemos las mismas clases creo que nos tocará el mismo.

— ¿Saliendo de clases hasta…?

—Las siete de la tarde.

—En ese caso te acompañaré de la escuela a acá y de aquí a tu casa. Sólo por si acaso.

Lo dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—No necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas.

—Sólo seré tu compañía, mandona.

—Soy Rukia— se presentó finalmente. Y con eso probablemente había sellado que él se sintiera con aún más libertades—, y no necesito que me lleves a casa. No eres nada mío.

Ichigo se rascó la parte posterior de cabello, no sabiendo muy bien cómo proceder ahora que ella se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

—Sólo te acompañaré— se agachó para quedar cara a cara—, déjame protegerte.

Rukia estaba evidentemente molesta, buscando la manera de establecer dominio sobre él, sin embargo, el rostro de Ichigo se suavizó por un pensamiento que le sorprendió a él mismo.

 _¡Pero que linda!_

La expresión de ella cambió, sus ojos se expandieron levemente, de una manera casi imperceptible, con un igualmente apenas notable rubor invadiendo sus mejillas y con un pequeño temblor en sus labios, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

— ¿P-p-pro-protegerme?— casi chilló. Aunque alguna otra persona hubiera declarado que la había asustado, en realidad estaba avergonzada, aunque probablemente era también por lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, una vez más.

Ichigo sintió como sus orejas se ponían calientes, ahora consciente de que si se moviera sólo un poco más, podría… ¿besarla?

—Kurosaki-san, ya puedes retirarte. Yuzuki-san, la cena está lista— entró estrepitosamente Urahara, con una voz melosa, sabiendo que había matando el "momento" que estaban teniendo el uno con el otro. Ichigo se separó de ella como si el suelo le quemará, se despidió con la mano, sin decir nada y dio la media vuelta para a pasos agigantados llegar a la puerta, en donde desapareció de la vista de Rukia.

 _Cobarde._

Le juzgo mentalmente Rukia, sobretodo porque no esperaba que alguien que no había dudado en pelear contra un montón de pandilleros armados no pudiera con las situaciones en que les metía Urahara, aunque ella misma estaba agradecida de que él ya se hubiera ido. Ahora podía pensar con la cabeza fría que iba a hacer de allí en adelante.

* * *

La cena había sido en extremo silenciosa, como si entre todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no hablar de nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Todo fue demasiado mecánico, trayendo a Rukia recuerdos de cada una de las cenas con la familia Kuchiki, que volvieron obligatorias a partir de su primera manifestación, siendo que antes era excluida como si fuera un animal con sarna, incluso cuando Hisana estaba viva.

Deseaba romper la quietud del ambiente, pero no creía adecuado hacer pregunta alguna en la presencia de los preadolescentes, no quería preocuparlos en vano. Finalmente, ellos seguía estando a salvo mientras no se manifestaran. Así que se encargó de levantar la mesa mientras Ururu y Jinta se encargaban de lavar los platos. Tessai se había retirado a quien sabe dónde, y Urahara estaba a punto de irse a su oficina, a la que nunca había entrado.

Casi corrió para alcanzarlo, teniendo que dar pasos más largos para llegar antes de que pasará a su habitación. Urahara era como los viejitos, le gustaba irse a dormir temprano. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien no había manera exacta de saber qué edad tenía. Los draki vivían más que un ser humano. Además, de que conservaban mucho mejor sus características, en su comunidad había dragones de casi doscientos años que apenas parecían entrar a sus cuarenta. Rukia iba a dejar de "crecer" e iba a conservar su apariencia adolescente, incluso cuando llegase a sus treinta años humanos. Quizás Urahara era un dragón más viejo de lo que ella creía o, quizás, él había hecho algo prohibido entre los suyos. Matar a su draki interior.

Cuando uno deja de manifestarse y se aleja de su ambiente natural, las montañas y los cuerpos de agua, además de no mantener una piedra preciosa a su lado, el draki interno comenzaba a morir lentamente. Rukia sintió que lloraría si eso le llegará a pasar. Ella nunca permitiría si algo así le pasará, preferiría la muerte. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse con la duda de porque él había tomado las cosas tan a la ligera.

—Urahara-san— él se detuvo y se quedó quieto, por lo que Rukia prosiguió—, no quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿porque lo ha contratado?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Kurosaki-san?

—Entiendo que usted no lo sepa, yo de hecho no lo creería con tan solo verlo— apretó los puños, buscando la manera correcta de decir lo siguiente—. Pero, él y toda su familia son cazadores de drakis. Nos buscan, nos cazan y nos desaparecen. Ni siquiera sabemos qué hacen con nuestros cadáveres.

Dejó salir un miedo que le había acompañado desde su tierna infancia, una pesadilla que a veces volvía, no sólo por el terror de haberse visto acorralada en la cueva, sino por un recuerdo mucho más antiguo, más profundo y desgarrador.

Juró, por unos instantes, escuchar huesos quebrarse, el chapoteo del agua y la profunda voz de un draki, la persona más importante en su vida cuando quedó en el abandono total, Kaien, abandonar el sentido, siendo tan sólo enloquecidos rugidos de dolor.

También escuchó sus propias súplicas

— _Por favor, levántese. Levántese._

—Oh— la palabra la sacó de ese ensueño, y por su expresión, Urahara no ignoraba aquel dato—, Ichigo es un buen muchacho, puedes confiar en él. Nunca le ha gustado la cacería.

—Mataron a muchos, incluso pudieron haberme matado a mi— no pudo evitar replicar, él se dio la vuelta, para verla directamente, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad.

—Sí, Shunsui me contó acerca de ese incidente— le acarició la cabeza, paternalmente, como queriendo aliviar el coraje que sentía—, pero éstas aquí, a salvo, y eso es lo que importa.

—No creo poder trabajar con él.

No podría decir qué era escalofriante o qué la molestaba, de hecho, a ratos se sentía incluso con deseos de saber más acerca de él, pero sí le incomodaba saber quienes eran sus familiares, sobretodo por los recuerdos.

—Inténtalo Rukia, es necesario.

No entendía porque podría ser necesario, pero sabía que tenía que escucharlo, Urahara debía de tener alguna razón por la cual confiar en el cazador. Agachó la mirada, algo afligida, porque sabía que podía confiar en que allí no le iba a pasar nada, pero no podía dejar de tener cierto pendiente. Urahara se retiró, y Rukia hizo lo mismo, yendo directamente al baño para darse una ducha.

Con el agua helada contra su piel sentía que estaba empezando a respirar con normalidad. Simplemente dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo mientras su cabello blanco se pegaba a su cuello era de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, sobretodo después de un día como ese. Pero, no era suficiente.

La piel humana le quedaba chica, deseaba quitarsela.

El baño no era demasiado grande, pero suponía que si tenía cuidado podría manifestarse.

 _Solo un momento._

Se prometió a sí misma mientras sintió como sus huesos tronaban, cambiando totalmente su estructura anatómica y cómo su piel engrosaba.

Se estaba tardando más de lo esperado, como si su draki estuviera dormido, como si estuviera muriendo pese a que apenas llevaba unos días sin manifestarse. Le aterró la idea, no podía dejar que eso pasará. Podría no ser mucho, pero iba a empezar a cuidarse más.

Le hubiera gustado poder salir del baño así como estaba, irse a la cama y romperla con su peso, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien. Si bien no le habían prohibido manifestarse, suponía que era una regla que quedaba demasiado obvia como para tener que ser estipulada.

Así que volvió a su forma humana, y se fue a dormir, aún sin saber qué hacer con Ichigo. Abrazó la almohada, implorando a quien le pudiera escuchar le otorgará la respuesta correcta.

 _Mañana será otro día. Un gran día._

* * *

 _¡Y una mierda que iba a ser un gran día!_

El día apenas iba comenzando y ya estaba harta de todos en la escuela. ¡Hasta Orihime estaba formando parte de los rumores!

Al principio, pensó que estaba alucinando, que tanto tiempo de ser el centro de atención de toda la comunidad le debía estar pasando factura. Pero escuchó su nombre.

 _No te metas en problemas._ Se dijo a sí misma. Y le hubiera gustado obedecer a su cerebro, pero es que le causaba mucha bronca todo lo que estaban diciendo de ella, sobretodo porque involucraban con Kurosaki Ichigo, con quien menos quería que la mezclaran.

"Yuzuki es una delincuente", "Escuché que peleó con los chicos de Nnoitra", "Le torcía el brazo a alguien mientras Kurosaki le rompía la cara", "son una pareja de delincuentes", "seguro son de familias yazuka, por eso sus cabellos tintados", "¡maldita sea la nueva! ¿cómo que se ha robado a Ichigo?" "¿Será que ya se conocían?", "seguramente que después de la pelea fueron a un hotel", "¿serán los Bonnie y Clyde de Karakura?".

Le daban ganas de salir corriendo, no podía creer lo estúpidos que eran los humanos.

Casi acababa el día, casi. Rukia deseo ser un draki de niebla muchas veces en su vida para tener menos estatus del que le brindaba ser un draki tan único, pero el suficiente como para que los Kuchiki no buscarán la manera de matarla para deshacerse de una deshonra; pero ahora lo deseaba con todas sus fuerza para poder borrarles la memoria a todos, así como la vergüenza que pasó todo el día.

Justo cuando estaba juntando todos sus útiles para salir corriendo del salón se le acercó Ichigo. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que no hiciera algo estúpido. Ichigo sonrió socarrón, saboreando definitivamente el momento de ser él quien desobedece, ante la gran indignación de Rukia.

—Ne, Rukia, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

* * *

Y pues su relación aún queda un poco ambigua, pero son los primeros pasos ;3 hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
